


Subtle Joys

by Gail Riordan (lferion)



Series: JAOA [10]
Category: Original Work, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Poetry, Romance, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-08-18
Updated: 1997-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Gail%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love over the long haul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Joys

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as an entry in a medieval/rennaissance period style poetry contest, on the subject of 'The subtle joys of Love'. I was thinking of the various 'old married couples' of my acquaintance.
> 
> Now it seems a perfect fit for JAOA Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

Here silence sits, a comfort rare and deep  
Where thoughts each other know and oft do share,  
Familiar forms do touch and warm may sleep  
In joint desire; sweet and solemn care  
That thus enfolds to cherish and delight!  
Such little things, bread and butter charms:  
The glance of quiet laughter, quick and bright,  
The step so glad and swift toward open arms.  
'Tis gracious strength, joy unremarked that brings  
To eyes a deeper hue, and solace sure  
That makes of simple gifts the richest things,  
Where storms and ecstasies do not endure.  
    But Love's most sure and subtle joy is this:  
    To greater grow in sorrow and in bliss.


End file.
